goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Toy Terror: Batteries Included
Toy Terror: Batteries Included is the twentieth book in the Give Yourself Goosebumps gamebook series. It was published in 1997. The cover illustration shows Nasty Kathy, a vicious doll with a pink dress and razor sharp teeth, breaking out of her box. Nasty Kathy was reaching up with her fingers with her pull-string out. Some of the other toys on the shelves appeared to be watching this happen. Blurb Wind Them Up and Watch Them Go... Wild! Great news! You've won a contest! You get to choose between two really cool prizes: a toy robot or a tour of the Hasley Toy Factory. If you choose the tour, watch out for the Nasty Kathy. She's a living doll with a bad attitude—and she doesn't like nosy kids like you! Maybe you'd rather choose that toy robot, the Annihilator 3000. You love hi-tech stuff. At least, you thought you did. But now the Annihilator 3000 is using its laser beam to wreck your house! How will you stop it—before it goes after you? The choice is yours in this scary GOOSEBUMPS adventure that's packed with over 20 super-spooky endings! Plot The reader has just won a contest that will take them to a trip to the Hasley Toy Factory. From there, choosing whether or not to go on the tour will affect what sort of prizes you get. You get to choose between two really cool prizes: winning a toy of your very own or a tour of the Hasley Toy Factory. Story A If you choose to attend the tour, you get locked inside. Watch out for the toys — they come alive at night. Rumor has it that they are plotting something top secret. And you especially want to watch out for Nasty Kathy. She's a dastardly doll with a bad attitude — and she doesn't like you! Story B If you decide to skip the tour, the other prize you get is a kid-sized robot called the Annihilator 3000. You're into advanced technology — or so you thought. Right after you get it, the Annihilator 3000 starts going on a rampage and starts destroying your home! How are you going to stop it — before it starts coming after you? List of endings There are sixteen bad endings and five good endings. Bad endings }} Good endings }} International releases Gallery Toyterrorbattiersincluded-uk.jpg|UK Los juguetes del mal.jpg|Spanish (Los Juguetes del Mal - The Toys of Evil) Toy_Terror-_Norwegian_Cover_-_Farlig_leketøy.jpeg|Norwegian (Farlig Leketøy - Dangerous Toy) Advertisement Nextmonth Aug 1997 OS58 GYG20 TV15 bookad from OS57.jpg|Book advertisement from My Best Friend Is Invisible. Artwork Toy Terror; Batteries Included (Full Art).jpg|Cover artwork by Mark Nagata. Trivia *Nasty Kathy's eyes are shown as red on the cover, but in this book are described as blue. * Although the books are usually gender-neutral to accommodate the reader, this one mentions in some places that "you" are male. *The reader makes a reference to the play money used in the Monopoly games. *Walt Disney World is mentioned in this book twice. *The phrase, "You just keep going... and going... and going..." is a reference to the slogan of the Energizer batteries. *This book mentions that the reader guest stars on the Dudley the Purple Dragon show. There actually was a show called The Adventures of Dudley the Dragon, which aired on PBS from 1993 to 1999. *The Hasley Toy Company is probably a mashup of Hasbro and Milton Bradley Company. *The phrase, "World's Largest Toy Selection" is a reference to Toys "R" Us. *Officer Murphy's name is a possible homage to the titular character in the 1987 film Robocop, who is a police officer named Alex Murphy that is forced to become a cyborg to ensure his survival. References in other Goosebumps media *Officer Murphy appears in Goosebumps: The Game. **There is also an in-game trophy titled "Toy Terror: Batteries Included" which can be earned by disabling the deadly toy. *Annihilator 3000 robots appear in the ''Goosebumps'' film as well as the two tie-in video games Goosebumps: The Game and Goosebumps: Night of Scares. *Annihilator 3000 is a collectable item in Goosebumps HorrorTown, and there is a quest named after this book. Category:Give Yourself Goosebumps Category:Animals Category:Cats Category:Robots (topic) Category:Living Toys Category:Fish Category:Dogs Category:Spring Category:Schools Category:Video games (topic) Category:Bullies (topic) Category:Dinosaurs Category:Technology Category:Fall Category:Books Released In 1997 Category:Books with a Monster from the film Category:Books with Video Game Monsters Category:Covers by Mark Nagata Category:Monsters